Stop acting like a soldier
by darkangel494
Summary: Can Zack change his ways when he finds out some news from Max. Chapter 7. Better summary inside.
1. News

_**Max and Zack**_

"_**Stop living like a soldier"**_

**_Pairing: Max/Zack_**

_**Summary: Takes place during and after "Hit a sista back." What if Max and Zack where in relationship at the time of the episode and Max had some news to tell Zack...could he change for her. (I really suck at Summaries)**_

_**A/N: This is my first Max/Zack story…so I am sorry if it sucks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the Character. **_

………

_**Chapter 1: News**_

_**Max and OC's apartment**_

Max walked out of her bedroom in a black sweater and a red jacket. She was all ready for the raining day ahead of her. When she walked closer to OC she turned around and Max had to hold back a scream of shock. OC had a bunch of purplish stuff all over her face and Max didn't know what to think of it. OC is her best friend but at the moment she looks like someone that came from outer space.

"What the hell is that on your face?" Max asked as she walked around the counter to get herself a glass of coffee.

"It is a facial cream…keeps OC's face looking all fresh instead of dried out." She said, as she looked Max over. "You should try so…it does a face good, suga." She said.

"What's in it?" Max asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Milk, oatmeal, rosemary, hibiscus, a half an egg, some vitamin A," She said. "I snagged the vitamin A from Normal private stash when he wasn't looking," OC said with a proud smile. And then she looked toward Max's bedroom. "He gonna be her for awhile?" she asked.

"Truth…I have no idea," Max said as she looked at OC purple face and she had to try her hardest to hold back a laugh that was sure to come.

"You know boo…if you told him he might stay." OC said as she once again looked toward Max's bedroom. "Why haven't you told him?" OC asked confused.

"Because Zack isn't really big on emotional ties," Max said. "I don't know what he would do with this kind of information." Max said truthfully.

"Boo…this is not an emotional tie…this is his baby we are talking about." OC said as she looked at Max still flat stomach. "He rolls into town every month and you two hook up and I finally get to see you truly happy. And then he leaves." She paused. "Max this could be the thing that both of you need." She added. "Tell him and he just might surprise you." She finished.

"I have to go to work," Max said. "See ya later," she said as she walked out the door thinking about what OC had just told her. _Would Zack stay if he found out I was caring his unborn child? Would he sacrifice his freedom to stay in one place for an extended amount of time? _Just as Max was about to her on her bike she saw a milk cartoon on the ground. When she picked it up her heart speeded up. "Tinga?" she said as she looked at the picker on the back of the mike cartoon.

_**San Francisco**_

Max was standing outside Tinga's apartment building looking at all the people walking around outside. As she zoomed in on her vision he saw that they had earpieces and some very expensive shoes…_Manticore. _"Don't they ever learn?" Max asked herself as she continued to watch.

Just as she was about to turn and go she saw something out of the corner of her eye. And just as she turned around she was punched. The next punch came but she blocked it. Then she ran toward a wall and did a back flip off it so she would have the advantage and just as the person was about to strike she saw who it was. "Tinga it's me!" Max said just as Tinga was about to stab her with a knife.

"Maxie?" Tinga asked. Max nodes as the head back to Tinga's hideout.

"You do recon?" Max asked sounding all business. Tinga nodded. "Good."

"You strapped?" Tinga asked.

"I don't do guns," Max said truthfully. "It's gonna be okay," Max said trying to convince both of them." Then she sighed. "Let me guess Zack told you that you where crazy for coming back?" Tinga nodded.

"I scared Max…what if Lydecker gets to them before me?" she asks as she cries into Max shoulder.

"We go in tonight," Max, said. Max thought about her future with the baby growing inside her stomach. _I have to tell Zack and if he doesn't stay then I guess I will be raising this baby on my own. But one thing is for certain I will not lie to it about whom it really is. _

_**Logan's apartment**_

Zack actually came through. How he found out about it was beyond both Max and Tinga but they where both happy he showed up. Tinga was shocked when Zack went to Max and kissed her…it was the last thing she expected was to find Zack and Max together.

They went back to Logan's places after getting Charlie and Case out. Max ended up squaring of with Brin on the rooftop. She was turned and nothing made Max more upset because she promised to get her out…but know it was too late.

"His temperature is burning up," Tinga said as she walked into the kitchen to find Charlie and Logan talking.

"Oh no!" Max said as she looked back and forth between Logan and Case's neck. "Get him back into the living room." Max told Tinga. "Get the bathtub full of ice…we need to bring his temperature down." Max ordered Charlie and then she looked at Logan and the Zack as he walked in the door. "He has a barcode."

As they sat on the couch Zack examined the barcode. "I don't get it…Manticore barcodes or only twelve numbers…this one has fourteen," she added.

"It's a phone number," Logan said. "Give me a minute and I can scramble a signal." He said as he turned toward his computer.

Just then Zack walked toward the door and after a minute Max followed. "For now. Those two aren't going to do anything but slow her down and mess with her judgment. If she's smart, she'll tell him to take the kid and go. Otherwise, they're going to wind up sharing a suite back at Manticore." Zack said.

"You're a real family guy aren't you?" Max asked with bitterness in her voice.

"Family isn't an option for us," he said simply.

"Max!" Logan yelled. "I got your scrambled line!"

"Coming!" Max said. Just as Zack was about to leave Max said the one thing that has been bugging her for awhile. "I am pregnant with your son…" she paused as he turned to look at her with a shocked expression. "Are you willing to try and be a family man?" Max asked as she walked into the other room leaving Zack to think about what she had said and asked.

………………

_**A/N: I hope you like it! I know this was mostly an overview of the chapter…only with my Max and Zack parts. Next chapter will be new. And of coruse I left things out because I didn't want the chapter to be 10 pages long. Let me know if you want me to continue.**_


	2. The decision

_**Max and Zack**_

"**_Stop living like a soldier"_**

**_Pairing: Max/Zack_**

_**Summary: Takes place during and after "Hit a sista back." What if Max and Zack where in relationship at the time of the episode and Max had some news to tell Zack...could he change for her. (I really suck at Summaries)**_

_**A/N: This is my first Max/Zack story…so I am sorry if it sucks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the Character. **_

_**…………………….**_

_**Chapter 2: The decision **_

_**Somewhere in Seattle **_

Zack walked the streets of Seattle, alone, thinking about Max and the baby…his baby. He had made sure everything went as planed with Lydecker's phone call and then he left…without saying good-bye. What did she expect him to do…stay and be a daddy. He wasn't ready to settle in with anyone.

_Why is it so hard for me to say that I love her and that I want to stay and be the dad I know I can be? _Zack asked himself as he walked further along the street. _I know she loves me…I can see it in her eyes. Why can't she see that I am not ready to stay in one place…why can't I stay in one place?_

Zack continued the fight in his head until he looked up and realized where he was…outside Max's apartment building. He knew she wasn't home but he also knew that Original Cindy was…and she always had all the answers. He walked up the stairs the slowest he has ever walked up the stairs before. When he was in front of the door he stopped and started to think that this wasn't such a good idea. But just as he was about to turn and walk away he heard the door opened and he turned around just in time to see OC standing there.

"What's up Zack?" OC asked in a concern voice because Zack never came around unless Max was there. "I something wrong?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you," he said not showing any emotion in his face.

"Sure Boo…come on in." she said as she stepped aside so Zack could walk through the door. As she followed him over to the couch she saw the confusion in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she said as she sat down across from him.

"Do you know Max is pregnant?" he asked. She nodded. "She asked me to say…but I don't know what to do. I don't stay inn one place very long…and if she has the baby and I leave how will that make me look?" he asked. "I wanna stay I really do but…"

"But what?" OC asked. "You love Max and she loves you. You created a baby together now learn to take reasonability and stay and raise it. It is about time your settled your ass down." She said.

"I don't know…"

"You better make up your mind quick because Max said that if you leave again this relationship thingy you have is over," OC lied. "She loves you," OC pleaded. "That should be more that enough reason to stay." She finished.

_**Logan's apartment**_

He just left…she couldn't believe it. She told him that was extremely personal and he didn't even want to stay and talk about it. _What if he doesn't want the baby? _Max asked herself as she walked over to Tinga and Charlie to tell them that they would be meeting Lydecker soon down at the Marketplace.

As she approached the couple she saw how hurt they weren't because one of them was giving her life in order to save her son. _Would I be able to do that? _She asked. Tinga looked up at Max as she came closer. "We leave in a few minutes," Max said not even being able to meet her sister's eyes. "I'm sorry," she said as she walked into the kitchen where she knew Logan would be sitting. "You mind?" she asked.

"Not at all," Logan said. "Could use the company," he finished.

"I have something to tell you," she said Logan nodded which told her to continue. "I have been seeing Zack for awhile now and something big has come up and I'm scared." She said as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Max…"

"I'm pregnant and I am afraid that he is going to leave me," Max said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't think I could stand it if he left and never came back…I would be broken." Max finished.

"It's okay Max," Logan said. "Zack would have to be a idiot not top stay with you." He said as the thought of Zack and Max together ripped him apart inside. _Why couldn't she want me? _He asked.

"Yeah," Max said. "I guess we should get going." She said as she got up from the table and walked into the living room to get Tinga and family.

_**Max's apartment (later that night)**_

She couldn't believe that Lydecker would double cross her like that. Through he did look as if he didn't understand what was going on she could bring herself to think that he had no idea what was happening. They, her and Zack, did end up getting Case back…but the still lost Tinga.

Logan came through like always for Charlie and Case to get out of the country. Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder how he did it. And then there was Zack.

They had went down by the water front and talked things out. He decided that he would hang around awhile until he fully decided on what he wanted. Max could live with that…it was a start and she figured that she could convince him to stay for awhile.

Just as Max was drifting off to sleep she felt a strange around go around her. "I love you," he whispered as he pulled her closer to him. Max didn't know what to say…the never used the L word before. "Max?" he asked a little scared.

"I love you too," Max said before she could stop herself. _This is new. But you know what…I think I like it. Having a strong X5 male by my side…it is defiantly something I could get used to. _Max thought as she drifted off to sleep in Zack string embrace.

****

**_A/N: I hope you like it!_**


	3. Staring our life together

_**Max and Zack**_

"**_Stop living like a soldier"_**

**_Pairing: Max/Zack_**

_**Summary: Takes place during and after "Hit a sista back." What if Max and Zack where in relationship at the time of the episode and Max had some news to tell Zack...could he change for her. (I really suck at Summaries)**_

_**A/N: This is my first Max/Zack story…so I am sorry if it sucks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the Character. **_

………………………

_**Chapter 3: Staring our life together**_

_**Max and OC's apartment (morning)**_

When Max woke up she discovered that she was held tightly so she couldn't move. When she looked behind her she saw that Zack was fast asleep. She knew he never slept much and she was happy that she gave him the peace he needs to get a good night sleep. Even thought she didn't want to she really had to get out of bed. So she tried to untangle herself from Zack's arms without waking him.

She didn't have much success in her attempts to get out of bed because his arms tightened around her and she couldn't help the smile that came to her face. "Stay," me mumbled in his sleep.

"I can't," she said as she tried again to move…she wasn't able to. "ComeonZack…I have to pee." She said in a whiny tone that was so unlike Max that Zack quickly removed him arms. "Thank you," she said as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. When she walked back feeling very much refreshed she frowned when she saw that Zack wasn't in bed anymore.

She walked out into the living room after getting dressed only to find Zack staring out the window. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing…just thinking about some stuff," he said as he continued to look out the window.

"Oh," Max said as she removed herself from him. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. "So what are you plans for today?" she asked.

"I have no idea," he said truthfully. "You?"

"Work and the I will probably stop by Logan's to see if he needs anything from me?" she said. "Got help out the guy that feeds me." She said as she looked up at Zack who looked like he wanted to kill someone. "You now you don't have to worry," she said and he looked at her confused. "Logan and I aren't even like that," she said with a smile. "Plus he knows I am with you and if he even tries to make a move on me you would snap his neck in a instant." She paused. "He may be rich but he is far from stupid." She finished.

Just as Max was about to leave she heard a notice from behind the pick curtain that block of where Cindy slept. A few seconds later OC walked out. "Boo what are you doing up…you might actually be on time for work," she said.

"Um…you are the one that overslept…your late." Max said with a smug grin. She walked over to Zack and gave him a quick kiss. "I gotta blaze, see ya later." She said as she walked out the door. "See ya at work boo," Max said as she closed the door behind her.

Zack turned around to look out the window and looked at Max as she rode of into the distance. _Why did I stay here? There is nothing for me here…that is except Max. But she could always run with me. What is here that she doesn't want to leave? _Zack asked himself.

_**Logan's apartment (later that night)**_

Today had been a rough day for Max. She was hot and she didn't understand why and to top it all off she had to see if Logan had anything for her. She was not in the code to be here right now. She wanted to be home…with Zack. When she walked into Logan's apartment she could help but got right over to the fridge…_a girls gotta eat. _She thought to herself as she opened up the door.

When she closed the fridge door she saw Logan sitting right there looking at her. "Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself…so you need a cat burglar for anything?" she asked. "Is it hot in here?" she asked as she took of her jacket.

"Nope," he said as he looked at her funny. "Your not getting sick are you?" he asked as his funny looked turned to one of concern.

Just as Max was about to say something realization finally hit her. She did the math in her head and she looked over at Logan. "You don't need me for anything do you?" she asked but before he could answer she continued. "Good, I guess I am going to head out, maybe head back home." She said as she quickly grabbed her jacket and ran for the door.

"Okay I guess what I have can always wait for tomorrow." He said to himself think Max hadn't heard him.

"What do you need?" Max asked as she turned the corner hearing every word of what he had just said.

Logan smiled to himself as he told Max about what he needed. She frowned as she realized that this was going to be a long night ahead and she didn't know if she was going to be able to control herself until she had it back home to Zack. She was in heat and she really needed to get home before she didn't something she would regret later.

_**Max and OC's apartment**_

Zack was sitting by himself thinking about what he had discovered today. He decided since he didn't have anything better to do he could track and see if he could find out where they had taken Tinga to. It turned out that Max was right about Lydecker not taken Tinga…he thought she escaped. Then he flowed come blonde hair lady thinking that she could lead him to Tinga and he was right.

_Hopefully Max and I can go and get Tinga out…that is if she doesn't have anything better to do. Logan Cale…I hate that guy. He is always keeping her from me and doing what she knows is best…and that is leaving Seattle, but no she stays for him. _Just as Zack was about to get ready for bed the front door burst open and Max walked over to him.

He sniffed the air and smiled when he recognized the sent. Max walked over to him and jumped on his wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him passionately. She had survived the night with Logan and she terribly needs a release. Zack carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. As he leaned down to kiss her he knew that there was no way in hell that they were going to get Tinga out tonight.

………………

**_A/N: I hope you liked it. _**


	4. The idea

_**Max and Zack**_

"**_Stop living like a soldier"_**

**_Pairing: Max/Zack_**

_**Summary: Takes place during and after "Hit a sista back." What if Max and Zack where in relationship at the time of the episode and Max had some news to tell Zack...could he change for her. (I really suck at Summaries)**_

_**A/N: This is my first Max/Zack story…so I am sorry if it sucks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the Character. **_

………………………

**_Chapter 4: The idea_**

**_Max and OC's apartment_**

Max woke up and she found that she was slightly cold. When she looked down she saw that there were no covers on the bed, and a smile came to her face once she remember what had happened last night. But the smile quickly faded…_I thought the heat periods go away when an X5 gets pregnant. _Max thought as he hand found her still flat stomach. Max quickly, yet quietly, got up put of bed and walked into the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror with a scared look. _What if something went wrong? _Max quickly looked away from the mirror and back into her bedroom where Zack laid…still asleep. _What if he leaves me? Wait…is that the only reason he stayed? _Max looked back in the mirror. _I have to go see doctor Carr. _She thought to herself.

She walked out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom. She looked through her closet quietly so she wouldn't weak Zack up. _What would happen to our relationship if I somehow lost the baby? _Max continued to look unaware of the eyes that where following her very move. Just when Max found the clothing she was looking for she turned around to put it on and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Hey," he said in a husky morning voice. "Where you going?" he asked.

"I have to go see the doctor," she said truthfully.

"What happened?" he asked quickly as he jumped out of bed and was at her side in an instant. "Is the baby okay…are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone that Max had never heard before. "Tell me!"

"We are both fine," Max said with a reassuring voice. Then she looked at Zack closely. "I was just wondering why I got a heat cycle last night…I thought they stopped when an X5 became pregnant." She paused. "And as we both know mine are still there…and I have to say…a lot more intense," she finished.

A smile came to Zack's lips but he didn't say anything. "Hey! This is not a funny matter…there will be no laughing." Max said in a stern voice. "What?" he said with a little laugh when she saw that Zack wasn't going to stop smiling, as he held in his laughter.

"There is nothing to worry about with your heat cycles," Zack said as he walked over and sat on the bed. "When an X5 becomes pregnant…their hormones increase…causing the heat cycles to come often and they are stronger." He finished.

"Oh," Max said as she looked at the bed. Then she looked back at Zack. "You know I almost didn't make it back here," she said as a small smirk came to her face. "I almost jumped Logan." She said jokingly.

"Oh really," he said as he walked over and encircled her in his arms. "Now we couldn't have had that now could we," he said as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Then he remembered what he wanted to tell her last night before she attacked him…not that he was complaining about that. "Max there is something we have to talk about," he said become serious as he picked her up in his arms and took her over toward the bed.

"About what?" she asked as he set her down. Noting the seriousness in his voice Max became more concerned when he didn't answer her. "Zack, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's about Tinga," he started. He continued to tell her all about what he had found the other day. How she was right about Lydecker not being apart of the plot to take both Tinga and her son. How the head of that operation was a women…he joked by saying that it is just like a women to want all control of a situation. Needless to say that earned him a smack. Then finally he told her about his idea to get her out. "Well what do you think?" he asked of the plan that he just explained.

"I think it sounds good…maybe we could get Logan to give us come surveillance," he paused as she noted the jealous look in Zack's eyes…she ignored it. If he didn't know that she was his now that she didn't know what to do. "When do you want to do this?" she asked all seriousness now.

"Tonight," he stated as if she should now already that he didn't want to wait.

**_Logan's apartment_**

They walked into Logan's apartment not even bothering to knock…they never did so why should they start now. When they walked in they both noted the sound of someone typing on the computer. Max smiled as the walked into where Logan was sitting.

"Hey guys," he said as he looked at Max and Zack. "What's up?" he asked not sure of why they where here. Zack and both began to explain about Tinga, Zack's plan and how they intended on getting her out. Logan sat there through the whole ordeal listening intently as a why to hake into the sector police satellite formed in his brain. "Give me a minute to see if I can get a camera feed." He said after they where all done explaining.

"Okay," Max said as she took Zack's hand and together they walked over and sat on the couch so they could still see Logan typing away on the computer. She didn't say anything and she knew she wouldn't have to because more often than note Zack knew how she was feeling and what she was thinking. She just sat there listening to Logan typing on the computer while she played with Zack's hand. _Increased hormones, _she thought her brain obviously still on the heat situation. _Just what I need. Something where I won't be able to control myself around anything with Y-chromosome. It's hard enongh working with all the guys at Jam Pony as it is. _She thought.

"I got it," Logan said, his voice snapping Max out of her thoughts.

_**Logan's apartment (later that night…after the mission)**_

He had been shot and he couldn't believe it. And to top it all of Max had been captured by Lydecker himself. The thing that boggled Zack the most was how the hell did Lydecker know where there where…it is not like they sent out a news bulletin. _How did I let her get taken, I swore to himself that I would never let anyone have her. _

"How could you let them take her?" Logan asked.

"As the bullet in my leg with prove I did not _let_ them take her!" Zack shouted getting really angry. "Anyway why didn't you tell us someone was coming…you know before they where actually there," Zack said not even trying to hide his anger for the situation.

"I told you as soon as I saw them coming," Logan snapped. "We have to get her out," Logan stated matter of factly.

"Yeah…no shit." Zack said as he grabbed his coat and walked out of the apartment. He faintly heard Logan asking where he was going as the door shut behind him. Logan was right…they needed to get her out and fast because God only knew what Lydecker would do if and when he finds out that Max is pregnant.

Zack walked toward a payphone. He hit the side of it, a little trick Max thought him, until a dial tone came. When he finally got one her dialed the number to a pair of X5'S he knew where together, but they would never admit it. "Syl, Krit…I need you help…he has Max." he said before he hung up. He knew they would come…it was just a matter of how fast they could get here.

……………………

_**A/N: I hope you like it! In case you haven't notice this a sort of a re-write with a different Zack/Max relationship for season one. I am thinking about do my re-write of season two. If I decided to do one then it will be like the one I did for Buffy…a re-write of season 5 with Buffy/Cordeila. They are really long chapters andthey take me about a week to finish. Let me know if you want me to do that with this Zack/Max story. If so you have to be patient while I write the chapters. **_


	5. an

_A/N: I am sorry about the lack of updates but I have been busying with school and things. For example this past weekend was my junior prom so I was busy with that. And now that the school year is almost over I am busy reviewing for finals and everything. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon._ _Sorry Again!_


	6. Sreaching

_**Max and Zack**_

"**_Stop living like a soldier"_**

_**Pairing: Max/Zack**_

_**Summary: Takes place during and after "Hit a sista back." What if Max and Zack where in relationship at the time of the episode and Max had some news to tell Zack...could he change for her. (I really suck at Summaries)**_

_**A/N: This is my first Max/Zack story…so I am sorry if it sucks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the Character. **_

…………..

_**Chapter 5: Searching**_

**_Logan's apartment_**

_How could things gave back fired so easily? We had everything planned out to a tee…there where no mistakes. _Zack had been pacing around Logan's apartment ever since he got back. His mind was working over time…trying to come up with a plan to get Max back.

Zack looked over at Logan as he typed away on his computer. _I need some more back up then him. _He thought. _Why Max keeps him along I'll never know. _Zack walked over and looked outside where it was raining.

Just then Logan called to him and Zack quickly went to the other man's side. "Max was not taken out of the city, the military convoy stopped in Sector three and some motel." Logan explained. Before Logan could say anything else Zack was out the door.

**_Some Motel_**

_Why do I feel dizzy? _Max asked herself as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in. When she saw Lydecker sitting in the chair beside her she tried to get free, but she soon realized that she was restrained.

"Don't worry Max," Lydecker said softly. "I wont let them hurt you," he said as he reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a pistol. "I'll take care of you." But before he could do anything Max kicked the gun from his hands. "What do you think your doing…this is better than what she would do to you!" he yelled…in his drunken state.

"Who's she?" Max asked curios.

"The bitch that killed your sister," Lydecker said. Max was silent.

_**Some Road**_

_I'm almost there Maxie just hold on for a few more minutes. I will save you and our baby._ Zack thought as he speeded along on Max's bike. _She is going to kill me when she finds out I was riding her precious bike. _

Zack stopped outside the motel and went into the man office. "Hello I am looking for a young women that came in here today," he went on to describe Max. The manger said that no women came in today, and Zack being Zack decided to use a little force, "Tell me!"

"R-room 12." The manger said.

Zack threw the man against the wall, not hard enough to kill him. And then he stormed out of the office and toward room 12, where Max was supposedly being held. When he got to the door he lifted his leg and kicked it opened.

"Max?" he said when the door fell to the floor. But when he walked in no one was there…it was empty except for and empty liquor bottle. She was here though…he could smell her. _Don't worry Maxie I'll find you. _He thought to himself as she walked out of the room and headed back to Logan's where Krit and Syl should be meeting him.

**_a/n: sorry about the late update but i have been busy with school. anyway i hope you liked it!_**


	7. Return

Max and Zack

"Stop acting like a soldier"

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

……………..

Chapter 7: Return

_**Logan's apartment**_

Zach arrived at Logan's apartment right after leaving the motel empty handed. Max was still missing and he was becoming more and more frustrated. Max, the women carrying his son, was missing and he didn't know what to do…and he always knew what to do.

Zack walked into the apartment and was attack by two very excited transgenics. "You guys are early," Zack said as he pushed them away from him. "I wasn't expecting you till tonight," he finished as he walked into the kitchen to find himself a strong drink.

"Well we decided to come and surprise you and Maxie…where is Maxie?" they asked as they looked around for their younger sister.

Zack hung his head in shame because he couldn't bare to look into their eyes and tell them that he failed in protecting the most beloved person in their unit…that he failed to protect the one person he ever truly loved.

"She's gone…" Logan said as he walked into the room. "Lydecker has her…she was captured on a failed rescue mission for Tinga." Logan said that last part with a look at Zack as if trying to make hi feel worse than he already felt…it was working. "Now the question isn't where is Max? The question is how do we get her back?" Logan addressed the group.

"We can use the people that Lydecker used to tracked her…they said they had a signal of that implant in the back of her brain…right?" Zack asked Logan coming out of his state of self pity.

"Yeah…now we need to find out where this van is stationed," Krit said from behind Syl. "We find the van we find Max," Krit finished.

"And my son," Zack said.

_**Max's apartment**_

Zack walked up the stairs to the apartment he now shared with Max. He told the group to meet him at a abandoned warehouse in an hour, he need to pick up some things. When he opened the door he noticed that the whole apartment smelled like her…as if she was still there…almost like she never left.

Zack walked over to their bedroom and looked out the window until he went over to the wall and started ripping it apart. In the wall is where he hind his weapons since Max didn't like guns and she told him that she didn't want guns in her apartment.

When he came walking out of the bedroom he was shocked when he saw OC standing there looking at him with her hands on her hips. "Now you go and bring back him girl," she told him.

All Zack did was nodded and then turned and walked the other way. There was no way that he was getting anywhere near Lydecker and not bringing Max back…after all that is the mission plan.

_**Abandoned Warehouse**_

Zack, Krit, Syl, and Logan where all sitting at a small table messing with an assortment of weapons, getting ready to go break Max out. Zack was in his own little world…he didn't want to deal with anyone because he was too upset over to having Max by his side. Aside from being the women he loved she was also his second in commend.

Just as he was about to go into he back a black humvey came ramming through the door. And as soon as it stopped Max jumped out with a big smile on her face. "Miss me?" she asked as she walked to the back door of the truck and opened pulling out the man that spent ten years hunting them down…Lydecker.

…………

_**AN: Sorry for the late update, been busy with school…end of the year and all.**_


	8. It's over

**Max and Zack "Stop acting like a soldier"**

**_AN: This is the final chapter two this series. I am sorry about not updating in a long time but I have been really busy. I hopping to do a sequel to this…but it is up to how many reviews I get and who wants me to do a sequel. So if you guys want one than let me know. I hope you like this chapter!_** ****

**_………….._**

**_Chapter 8: It's over _**

_**Abandoned Warehouse**_

Logan and Lydecker where working on the video feed into Manticore so they wouldn't be seen when they went in. Lydecker had convinced them that he really did want to help take Manticore done, at first it was little rocky, but eventually that decided to let him in. After all that old saying is keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer.

Meanwhile Max and the other where busy going over mission details, weapons, partners and of course eating. Max had went and got three large pizza's with everything on them…a army marches on its stomach right. Logan was watching Max carefully; even though she was with Zack now he didn't care…she would one day be his again.

"Your in love with her," Lydecker stated from behind him. "Don't get me wrong she is gorgeous but she has also chosen a mate…and if you come between them he will tear you to pieces." Lydecker said as Logan turned around to look at him. "I've seen it happen before."

"I can take care of myself," Logan said bitterly.

"Whatever you say…but just remember…they are not as innocent as they look." He paused waiting for a reaction and when he didn't get one he continued. "Each one of them are breed killing machine…taught how to kill since they where children, about six years old. They could take you out before you had a chance to blink." He said. He knew he was scaring Logan…and that was the whole idea.

"Are we almost ready?" Zack asked from the balcony where he held Max in his arms.

"Give us another hour," Lydecker said.

"We leave at night fall," Max said as she turned back to the group.

"Their leaders, that's what they where born to do." Lydecker said as he looked at Logan. "You try taking one away, you have to deal with the rest." And with that Lydecker went back to fixing the cameras and everything.

_**Woods outside Manticore**_

At nightfall the left the warehouse and got to the woods about an hour later. They where ready, ready to destroy the place that caused them some many childhood horrors. Max stood by Zack side with a protective hand on her stomach. She wasn't sure she should be going in there but the soldier in her told her that she had to, that it was part of the mission.

"You okay there Maxie?" Zack asked from beside her. "You know you don't have to do this," he added.

"I'm fine, and yes I do have to do this," she said as she looked up into his blue eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

After that then went back to listening to whatever it was Logan was talking about. You think they would have paid more attention, with their lives on the line and all, but they didn't. Because either way they shaped some of them weren't going to make it back outta there alive.

After a little more talking and a little less listening the four transgenics went into their own living hell.

**_I__nside Manticore_**

Max and Zack walked along a long hallway searching for the DNA lab. Lydecker told them that if they took out the lab that their would be no more Manticore…ever again. As they walked along they each had flashbacks of their own worst nightmares in the hellhole called Manticore.

Max looked down one hallway as saw they room she always hated. The room where they would cut you and break your arms and legs just to see how fast you would heal. _I really, really hate this place. _Max thought as she reached out and grabbed Zack's hand as the continued down the hall.

Once they reached the DNA lab Max pulled out a little container that held an eyeball in it. "Don't ask," Max, said when she saw Zack looking at her funny. Max put the eyeball up to the retina scan and waited. Just then the door beeped and opened. Yet when they walked in they didn't see what the expected.

They expected to see nothing but test tubs with number on the outside telling them who was inside. Instead they saw Renfro and Lydecker standing there with about twenty armed guards.

"You tricked us!" Max yelled. After that her whole world went blank and the last thing she heard was the sound of Zack calling out to her. The she felt herself hit the floor.

****

**_AN: I hope you liked it! Sequel yes or no?_**


End file.
